Adventures in Twinsitting!
by StoryCrafter
Summary: Vicky has to babysit two innocent looking babies, but are they more trouble than even she can handle? Perhaps she will need Tootie's help with this one....
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Twin-sitting

Page 3 of 3

Adventures in Twinsitting!

Chapter 1

Posted: 10 Aug 2007

Vicky massaged her forehead to keep her migraine from erupting again. Gawd, didn't those _babies_ ever stop making that noise? Threatening them wouldn't work, and for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to beat them into submission. It wasn't very often that Vicky disappointed herself, but it still did happen from time to time. She wondered if her hesitance had anything with the fact that the two babies were already screaming their way into her skull. She slid down into the chair. How on Earth could she possibly have a baby sister?

As suddenly as it had started, the crying stopped. Vicky sprung up in shock. The little brats were actually asleep? She frowned. They were up to something. Vicky just knew it. All she had to do was to find out what that something was. But she had get up, go up all those stairs, and sneak into their nursery. Vicky swore.

Then she got up.

She knew how she put a stop to their troublemaking. There wasn't time for any lolly gagging, however much she wanted to. Vicky crept up the stairs. Still no peep from those twins. Now Vicky was even more certain that those little rugrats were up to something. The only time that those brats were quiet was when they were plotting against her. She especially didn't like twerps that were up to something. Anything at all. It didn't really matter what. Just that they were up to something.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she spotted looking out from their room, the twins, their pink and green eyes somehow reminding her of Timmy Turner, whom she really hated. "What are you two looking at?"

They disappeared behind the door upon hearing their babysitter's words. _So that's their plan, aye?_ Vicky thought with satisfaction. _Running away? Good thing I came up to investigate and catch them in the act then_. She crept in closer to make sure that they didn't try anything else while under her watch. She paused at the door to listen for any noise. A full minute passed while she listened. Nothing. She frowned. That can't be right. These brats always made some kind of noise.

Ever so gently so push the door open wider to allow her access to the nursery. She saw the crib, the changing table, the toy box, and some toys that were strewn over the floor of the darkened room. But not the babies. She took a quick peek behind the door. They weren't there either. Vicky's smile turned into a scowl. Just where were they hiding?

Vicky went to the window, even though she did know it was barred form the outside and the twins couldn't possibly get out that a way. She looked out and saw the bars set a scant six inches from the pane. She tested the window. Sure enough, it was locked. Satisfied with the window, she began to turn toward the closet.

But before she was finished turning, she felt something move behind her. "What was that?" she snapped as she faced the closet. She found it open and trail of clothes spilling out of it. She screamed furiously as she ran out of the room.

The twins emerged from the closet with sly grins on their faces.

-OOO-

"I wonder how well Vicky is handling babysitting actual babies," Tootie asked the canopy of her bed.

It made no reply.

"That's what I thought," she sighed.

Vicky had left an hour earlier, leaving her little all alone in the house. Tootie only wished that somebody had told her where Mom and Dad went. No one ever did. She sat up. She was starting to get a little lonely. She almost wished for Vicky's company.

But not quite.

"I wonder if Timmy is home," she said finally. She hopped down from her bed and headed for the living room to use the phone.

Tootie began to feel even more alone as he went down the deserted hallway. She passed by a picture of the whole family together, and she remembered that her mother did tell her where they were going but Vicky was distracting her with the usual demands. Tootie hung her head and sighed. Why couldn't she be an only child like Timmy was? But then she supposed she wouldn't be if her mom and dad had only one kid. She sighed before turning the corner before climbing down the stairs.

The phone rang.

Tootie looked up in surprise. Who could be calling at this time of night? She hurried down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Spain residence. This is Tootie speaking."

"Get over here, twerp," Vicky's voice sent over the line. "I require your help. Now."

"But what about Mom and Dad, Vicky?"

"What about them?"

"Wouldn't they be worried that I'm gone when they get back?"

"I'll tell them you're over here. Now GET OVER HERE!!!"

Tootie nodded before she remembered that Vicky couldn't see her. "I'm on way."

"You'd better be," Vicky growled.

As Tootie hung up the phone, she wondered why her sister had demanded her help. Vicky had never done so before. What was happening at the Anderson residence?

-OOO-

After twenty minutes of searching, Vicky had finally tracked down the way-ward brats. "You thought you could pull one over on Vicky Spain, did you?" She gave a small laugh. "Now I will have to give your pun-ish-ment."

The pink-haired girl picked up a block, considering it. And promptly threw it at Vicky's forehead. Vicky tried to duck, but the younger girl seemed to have preternatural throwing skills, as she was struck in the middle of her forehead despite moving.

After rubbing her forehead, Vicky growled and lunged toward the girl. "I'll get you yet."

The baby didn't seem the least bit intimated. _That'll soon change_, Vicky promised herself. She lunged….

And fell flat on her face. Not bothering to get back up, she mused that those twins were beginning to seem a little too familiar. But that couldn't so. The only baby that Vicky had ever seen was Tootie, but she had never seen that sort of behavior from _her_. And these brats looked nothing like Vicky's baby sister.

But none of that was important. What was important was that she had to deal with these two brats. And quickly. If she didn't regain control soon, she never would. Which was she had her sister come over. She was out-numbered here. If she hoped to maintain her control over the situation, which she did, she was going to need another pair of eyes. And hands. And Tootie's were the eyes and hands that she trusted the most. After all, the little twerp knew that she had better cooperate.

Or else.

But Vicky that there was some distance from their house to this one, so it would a while before Tootie arrived, so for now Vicky was still on her own with these two brats. But there were only babies. If she couldn't handle these two by herself until help arrived, she wasn't worth her salt as a babysitter. And she was being paid by the hour.

She jerked up and cursed her inattentiveness. Much to her non-surprise, the brat was gone. "Great. Just great," she muttered. Now she was going to find the little monsters and round them up. If she didn't, there was no telling what sorts of trouble they could cause for her. That was something that she wasn't about to let happen.

She began to search through the house for those two little brats.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairly Oddparents copyright Viacom

Adventures in Twinsitting!

Chapter 2

Posted: 16 Aug 2007

Tootie smoothed out a wrinkle from the folds of her skirt. She wanted to make a good impression on Vicky. Not that it would probably do any good in the end. Vicky was always so mean to her, no matter what she did or how she looked. And to tell the truth, Tootie didn't think she enjoyed that sort of treatment very much.

When everything was in place, she rung the doorbell. Tootie didn't have to wait long. Vicky almost as soon as the doorbell was rung. "What took you?" she growled.

"I-"

"Never mind that, twerp. Just get in here!"

Tootie did as she was told and went meekly into the house. She didn't want to provoke Vicky just then. She looked more testy than usual. "What seems to be the problem, Vicky?"

Vicky didn't answer right away. Instead she hooked her fingers into Tootie's collar and pulling. "I'll show you what the problem is." She began pulling her upstairs. "You'll believe me when you see it."

What could have possibly got Vicky so worried? Tootie wondered. Well, if it was something that worried Vicky, then it was something that meant trouble for Tootie. Not that it would the first time of course. Vicky was just so emotional!

But come to think it, where were the two little babies that Vicky was supposed to be taking care of? She took in a deep breath. Did she do exactly that? By killing them like gangsters do in those movies that Vicky kept watching? She wanted to pull Vicky's fingers out of her collar, but that wouldn't exactly be a very good idea. Vicky was really stubborn. If she wanted to do something, Tootie had found it best to let her do it.

Even it involves dragging her to only God knew where….

Vicky eventually led Tootie to the nursery, where Vicky stopped and began to listen. It was eerily quiet. Tootie swallowed. "Now what?"

Vicky put her finger on her lips in a shushing motion. After cracking open the door, she waved Tootie to come over. She peeked inside.

And couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The babies were sitting around the middle and playing Go Fish. "I can't believe that you taught those two innocent little babies to play cards!"

"I didn't teach them that, you idiot. They must have learned it somewhere else!" The babies looked in their direction. "Now look what you've done, twerp. They're on to us!"

"But they're just babies! How can they-"

Tootie was even more surprised when the green-haired smiled and said, "Do you care to join us? We're almost done with this round." The pink-haired one shot him a dirty look, but he didn't seem to notice. Or care even if he did hear.

Tootie promptly fainted.

-OOO-

Just great. Tootie had just fainted, and she had just got here too.

Fortunately it was easily remedied.

"Wake up, twerp!"

Vicky was quite pleased with the results. She had never seen Tootie get up from a faint so fast before. Still she didn't appreciate it very much when Tootie fainted like that. For no reason at all. Like she enjoyed it or something. Well, if there was something that she just couldn't abide, it's others having fun at _her_ expense.

She had to quickly get her sister on task. There was hardly any time to lose, as it seemed that dear little Tootie was starting to crack up. "Now this is how we're handle this mess." Before she could explain her plan, one of the brats began wailing. It was so loud that she was tempted to just cover her ears.

"You said something about handling it?"

"Oh, shut up." Vicky glared at Tootie, who clammed right up. Vicky didn't feel like being jazzed just then. "Now listen. There's two of them and two of us, right?"

"Right."

"Each of us take care of one of the little brats."

"Okay," Tootie said uncertainly.

"You take the one that's bawling its brains out."

Tootie pouted. "You always get the quiet one."

"That's right, twerp. Now get in there and hush that shrieking baby!"

Tootie nodded meekly and slowly opened the door. When she was halfway in she hesitated. What was she doing hesitating? She wasn't supposed to be hesitating. She was supposed to be heading into the nursery and making the damn brat shut up. "What do you think you are doing? Go in there and shut that brat up."

She looked up with wide eyes. "It's the babies. They're gone!"

"What do you mean they're gone? I can still hear that little monster's screams." She shoved the door open. And froze.

Inside she had found a green tape recorder that had a note attached to it. Vicky stomped over to read that note. "'Sorry. You just missed us. Signed-'" She crumpled the note before letting out all her rage in a savage roar that rattled the windows.

-OOO-

Tootie lay on her back on the couch. Vicky's bossing was getting far too harsh for her tastes lately. She didn't know how much more of it she could take. But she didn't know what she could do about it. Vicky was much bigger and stronger than she was. And so Vicky had been chosen to be one in charge whenever their parents were away. Simply because she the eldest. If only she could in charge for once….

She was wakened when she felt something crawl on top of her. She opened her eyes and found the green-haired baby staring back at her. "Hello there, little guy. What are you doing here?"

At first she thought he was going to say something, but instead he smiled contently and curled up on top of her and went right to sleep. Guess what she had heard before was just her imagination. Babies don't usually talk like that in the _real world_ after all. Perhaps she had been watching a little too much _Rugrats_ lately. She had heard that watching too much of that show caused you to see talking babies _everywhere_.

Something pushing on her foot told her that the baby on her chest wasn't the only one with her. His sister was sitting at the end of the couch at her feet fast asleep. Tootie didn't know what Vicky's problem was. They seemed like perfect little angels to her.

Maybe that was why Vicky had freaked out. They were just too perfect for her overly sensitive tastes. Vicky simply hated kids. And the perfectly behaved ones really set her off.

Tootie didn't know why. It seemed to her that the more behaved Vicky's charges were, the less likely they were to do something to upset her. But then it seemed that she didn't know her sister all that well. Tootie tried to spend as much time _away_ from Vicky as was possible.

Tootie didn't even care where her sister was, so long as she wasn't where Tootie was. And Tootie was comfortable right where she was. And since she couldn't move since there was a baby on her chest, she decided to see what on was TV.

Very little, she soon found out. But she had nothing better to do so she continued to watch. She flipped through the channels until she found her favorite show, _Curb Appeal_ on HGTV.

An hour later, the Hendersons came through the front door and spotted Tootie on the couch with both their children. "Ah hello, Tootie, where did Vicky go?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"I don't know," Tootie replied indifferently.

"Let's go find her, shall we?" The Hendersons each picked up one of their babies from the couch, letting Tootie go. "We'll take these two little tykes to the nursery before looking for your big sis." Mrs. Henderson winked. "Perhaps we'll even find her on the way."

"Oh, all right." Tootie sat up and shut the TV off.

They went upstairs and found Vicky hugging herself on the floor, muttering to herself. "They're not normal. They're not normal. They're not-"

Mrs. Henderson shook her head sadly. "Perhaps she wasn't ready for the responsibilities of babysitting after all."


	3. Epilouge

Fairly Oddparents copyright Viacom

Adventures in Twinsitting!

Epilogue

Posted: 16 Aug 2007

Timmy nearly choked on his milk when he heard Vicky's car pull into the driveway. "Guys, I had thought you had taken care of Vicky."

"Just wait for it, Timmy," Cosmo told him cheerfully.

"Wait for what?"

"You'll see," Wanda replied.

Timmy didn't like the sound of that.

He heard his Dad head toward the door. "I got it, honey."

Dreading at who was sure to be at the door, he very carefully placed his glass down on the kitchen table so that it wouldn't spill and went out to hopefully see that his fears weren't realized.

When Mr. Turner opened the door, Timmy could see that they weren't. Vicky wasn't standing at the door.

It was Tootie standing there.

"You got Tootie to be my new babysitter."

"Timmy, whenever you make a wish," Wanda explained patiently, "it would help if you were more specific."

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "So, Wanda, is there any way to appeal for a new set of godparents?"


End file.
